Seeing Is Believing
by Shakku
Summary: He's alive. Jodie's sure of it. But every time she sees him, he leaves. Why...?


**A/N:** I'm finally going out of my ShinichixRan and ConanxAi stuff. This centers around another of my favorite pairings, Jodie Starling and Shuichi Akai. :3 Set after the Clash of Red and Black arc /and/ after that episode where the guy had all the bombs on him. But, there's really no point to it, just written out of boredom, and it will remain a one-shot...does that count as a drabble?

I should've posted this on friday, but I didn't have the idea then. :P

*********  
**Seeing is Believing**

He's alive.

Akai Shuichi was alive.

An agent, his former partner, a woman by the name of Jodie Starling, was sure of it.

Of course, there were things to explain. He was shot in the head, then his car exploded. They were able to identify the body as Shuichi's with Conan's cellphone and his fingerprints.

But Jodie just had a feeling. A very strong feeling.

There were times she'd thought she'd seen him /after/ his death. A few weeks after, there was a bank robbery where people had been taken as hostages. One of those hostages, who was sitting right next to Jodie, had a burn scar on his right cheek. He also wore that same black cap as Shuichi. She hadn't gotten a good look at his face, and he couldn't talk at that time, so she thought it might have been something from the 'murder'...

She had been so sure then, but before she could run after him, when everything was taken care of, he was gone again. She hadn't told anyone about it then. But soon after that, she had seen him again.

At the mall, where everyone was staying in fear of the man strapped with many bombs. She'd gotten a message from him, telling her to run, that it was dangerous. When everything was taken care of by Mouri and the police, she'd tried to run after him, knowing that the Organization was about and trying to kill him, but Okiya had gotten in her way, and prevented her from doing so. Then, he was gone again.

That was the last time she remembered seeing him.

Until tonight.

Jodie was just getting home into her apartment. For some reason, she had been thinking about Shuichi all day. The times she'd thought she had seen him, and trying to figure out if he really could be still alive. What ways were there to fake that kind of death... among other things.

The agent sighed, closing the door behind her and locking it. Then, she turned on the lights to her apartment, and walked over to the window. It was dark outside, the only light that she could see from was the street lamps outside, but that was enough light for her to see him.

Akai Shuichi.

Jodie's blue eyes widened as she looked out the window. There, down walking in the street, next to her building, was Shuichi. She was sure of it! That same cap, he even had the burn mark.

"Shuu !" she exclaimed, her heart starting to pound. She was about to move and get her jacket, and run right down there to see him, when something made her stop.

He looked up.

He was looking all the way up there, as though he could see her in such darkness. Well, Jodie's apartment was also high up, and the light from the window was on, but..

Jodie knew.

"Shuu..." she whispered again, this time making a run for it. He'd stopped momentarily under one of the street lamps as he stared up at her apartment building, maybe she had time to get there before he vanished again.

Quickly running out after turning off the lights, not even thinking about a jacket this time, she went down the stairs, her heart pounding, Jodie pushed open the doors to her building and ran outside. She looked around.

"Shuu!" she called, her eyes looking around before finding the street lamp she'd seen him under.

He wasn't there.

Jodie sighed, her knees giving way as she fell to the ground.

...

The man was keeping close watch on his former partner. He knew it was dangerous about, and knew she could take care of herself, but lately she hadn't been acting like herself and so he grew the slightest bit concerned, and had started to watch her.

Shuichi looked up towards Jodie's apartment building, the burn mark on his right cheek shown to whoever might walk by, but at this time of night, the chances of anyone else being around were slim.

When he saw the light go off in her apartment, he figured she must have seen him and was coming down. It was dangerous for him to even be doing this, everyone thought he was dead after all. But something kept him here, checking on her.

He walked away, just as she ran out of the building.

"Shuu!"

**A/N:** Gosho-sama's being evil by not letting her catch up to him whenever she sees him, so I can be evil too! Mwahaha. Think I should write more of them? I know other people should, stop favoring AkemixShuichi! It's obvious he should be with Jodie.

Ehehe... there goes my rambles. Sowwy. Review?


End file.
